morgsfandomcom-20200215-history
Morgause
. When a mysterious warrior challenges Arthur to a duel, no one could possibly predict the devastating chain of events that is set in motion - least of all the young Prince himself. Arthur and Merlin soon find themselves on a strange quest at the behest of the beautiful Morgause. Through her, Arthur discovers a dark secret which threatens to bring about the downfall of the kingdom. An armour-clad figure strides into Camelot, killing five guards and besting Arthur in single combat. This is Morgause, whom Gaius and Pendragon know to be Morgana's half-sister and before she leaves the court she gives Morgana a magic bracelet which helps her sleep and challenges Arthur to set out on a quest. He duly complies and he and Merlin arrive at Morgause's castle where she evokes Arthur's late mother,Ygrain, who tells him Pendragon sought magic to produce an heir and let her die that Arthur might live - the terms of the deal. A distraught Arthur accuses Pendragon of hypocrisy and tries to kill him, but Merlin dissuades him, telling him that Morgause tricked him with an illusion in order to destroy Camelot. Pendragon expresses his thanks to Merlin, ironically believing him to be an opponent of magic.Using an incantation, Morgause revives the deadly knights of Medhir and, whilst Merlin and Arthur are the sole survivors of the party sent to beat the knights, Morgause uses Morgana to bewitch Camelot so that everybody except Morgana herself falls asleep, rendering the court defenceless when the knights approach, intent on killing Pendragon. Merlin learns from the Great Dragon that the only way to break the spell is to kill Morgana, so he uses her as his bargaining power to force Morgause to call off the attack. As a consequence he must honour his pledge to free the dragon. A year after her flight from Camelot, Morgana is found,dishevelled and bruised in the forest,claiming abduction by bandits. Superficially contrite and charming,she is still in league with Morghause,for whom she collects tears shed by Pendragon. These are used to curse him and fashion a doll from mandrake,which Morgana places under his bed.It slowly starts to drive him mad and, as he begins to hallucinate,seeing ghosts,Morghause approaches rival king Cenred to invade the weakened kingdom,having first taken Merlin prisoner. However Merlin summons the Great Dragon to come and free him. After a year of searching for Morgana at great cost for Uther's men, she suddenly 'accidentally wanders up' to Arthur's latest patrol and is welcomed back. At night, she sneaks out to help her sister, sorceress Morghause, use mandrake to drive Uther literally paralyzed by fear for the dead. thus evil king Cenred, in league with them, is persuaded to attack Camelot. Gaius fails to convince Arthur it's time to assume the regency. Merlin discovers Morgana's treason, but falls into a terrible trap and needs to call the great dragon to rescue Great Dragon returns Merlin to Camelot,where he convinces Gaius of Morgana's treachery and they break the curse on Pendragon by burning the mandrake doll. Nonetheless they feel that he would not believe them if they exposed her and,whilst Cenred's men lay siege to the castle, Morgana,using a rowan wood magic staff,creates an army of sword-wielding skeletons by magic to fight the knights inside Camelot. Merlin destroys the staff and the skeletons disintegrate and,as the tide turns in favour of Camelot,Cenred calls off the siege. Morgana,however,takes the credit for destroying the spell and is acclaimed by her foolish guardian. Sensing its master's peril, the great dragon fetches Merlin from among Morgose's monsters and heals his poisoned wound. Back at Camelot, Merlin counters Morgana's mandrake spell. Hearing of Cenred's twice as large army approaching, Arthur finally takes charge as reluctant regent and decides a siege is the best risk. Amongst his duties as squire, Merlin must discretely ward off Morgana's second front from within, the conjuring of an force of skeletons by means of a stave Morgose gave her. Uther compromises the defense by stumbling to the front so Arthur must carry him back, and after Cenred's cowardly flight gives credit where it's least due. Fleeing enemies Merlin and Arthur take refuge in the Crystal Cave where magician Taliesin cures the wounded Arthur and shows Merlin a vision of the future in which Morgana stabs a sleeping Pendragon. Come her birthday Morgana is given a dagger by Arthur and steals into the king's room,followed by Merlin,who uses magic to thwart her. She is temporarily put into a coma during which time Pendragon confides in Gaius that she is his natural daughter,a fact of which she is also aware. Gaius believes that Arthur should be told as now Morgana is a legitimate heir to throne and he stands in her way. Arthur's confidence the commoners' fear for scary statues marking an enchanted forest prove dangerously misguided for him and already suspicious Merlin, who sees his master struck down by an arrow. Seeking nursing water, Merlin stumbles upon the mysterious Crystal Cave. Its ancient guardian, magician Taliesin, insists he must watch the future which the crystals only reveal to truly magical men. Gaius warns him to take the scary vision seriously, without trust as it often proves misguiding. Various interpretations of images concerning Morgana stabbing Uther to death make merlin sway between panic and relief during the preparations for her lavish birthday, at which Arthur insist to give her a dagger when gwen is captured by cenreds morgause waits and morgana tells them where elyan is gwens estranged bro is gwen returns morgana pretending to be suprised to see gwen she welcomes her back with a day off then merlin bumps into gwen and gwen tells merlin and then arthur and they plan to go to cenreds hideout the castle of fyrian through a secret tunnel cenred would not know about untill morgana over hears them and spreads the news to morgause and eventually cenred and morgana conveniantly tags along and then they arrive at the tunnel then morgana leaves a magical ring so morgause and cenred can come to the tunnel and lock them in cells all except morgana who takes to his throne room and tells her to play her roll and when arthur arrives cenred pretending to be threatening arthur with a sword up to morganas throat then merlin uses magic to make the ceiling fall on morgana,morgause and cenred morgana stands up and pretends her ankle hurts before morgause wakes up then arthur carrys her out and they return to camelot once again morganas plan was foiled. Arthur must journey alone to seek out an ancient magician,the Fisher King,and retrieve a golden trident to prove his right to the throne. Morgana gives him an amulet,the Eye of the Phoenix,which will weaken and kill him if worn for too long. Discovering this,Merlin sets out after him,collecting Gwaine,and they save the debilitated prince from two attacking wyverns,discarding the amulet. Arthur believes the quest is his but Merlin,separated from the others,meets the Fisher King,who tells him he is the chosen one. He gives him a bottle of water from the lake of Avalon to use if Camelot is in peril. The quest is accomplished but Guinevere has also discovered that Morgana is a baleful sorceress and confided in Gaius. When Morgana is tormented by dreams in which Guinevere becomes Queen of Camelot, Morgause encourages her to reveal Arthur and Gwen's courtship to Uther in the knowledge that he will do whatever it takes to stop his son from marrying a serving girl. As a result, Uther banishes Gwen from the kingdom forcing Arthur to make the ultimate sacrifice of leaving Camelot with her. Determined to stop the loving couple, Morgana frames Gwen for the scandalous crime of enchanting the Prince. With destiny once again at stake, Merlin will be compelled to risk everything to save Gwen from a gruesome death Sole survivor of an attack by Cenred's army,Sir Leon is nursed back to health by druids,using the cup of life,the supposed bestower of immortality on all who drink from it.Arthur and Merlin are sent to fetch it and,after a run-in with slave traders, escape,along with Gwaine and locate the druids who give them the cup.They are, however, ambushed by Cenred's men who steal the cup from them. Having killed Cenred,Morgause uses the vessel to take over his army,making them immortal so that,by the time the boys have returned to Camelot,the court has been invaded by a seemingly invincible force and Morgana has made herself its queen. The new queen of Camelot proves to be far crueller than Pendragon,who is made to watch from his dungeon as she slaughters innocents. Guinevere helps Sir Leon escape from prison to join her brother Elyan,Gaius,Merlin,Arthur and Gwaine who are hiding in the woods. Soldiers follow but they are saved by Lancelot and a youth of immense strength,Percival. Merlin looks into the waters of Avalon in the phial given him by the Fisher King,which directs him to Excalibur,the sword which will defeat the enemy. The fugitives find a round table,around which they movingly declare allegiance to each other and Arthur knights all the young men - except,of course Merlin,though Lancelot,aware of his powers,tells Merlin he is the bravest of them all. The group launch their invasion of Camelot,which gives Gaius his finest hour as the sisters are routed,largely due to Merlin's use of Excalibur. However,he replaces the sword in a rock until it can be used again.